Coming Undone
by SkyeDrgn
Summary: Rachel babysits Pucks little sister and witnesses a little of Puck's "alone" time.  What does she do?  Read and find out.  Warning Graphic situation and language
1. Chapter 1

Fuck His Life he was tired! Coach Beiste had been riding them hard all week at practice and even making them run extra drills and laps because Boy Wonder couldn't get his head out from between Satan's legs and in the game. Thank Moses for the showers and the soaking tubs in the locker room or he would be a lot worse off. All he wanted to do is get home and relax in his own special way. There was nothing wrong with a little rub and tug session as long as Dani(his little sister) was being taken care of and he was locked away in his room. His mom told him that she got a new girl from Temple to care of the little monster and that dinner should be ready when he walked through the door. All he wanted were his three grilled cheese and milk and he would be happy, all he had to do was text Dani that he was on his way home and they would be waiting for him on the counter so he wouldn't have to interact with whatever troll his Ma wanted to set him up with this week. She is like fucking Hitler in her quest for Jewish grand-babies with his hazel eyes. Yeah like that was gonna happen, like EVER.

"Dani, I'm home, I'm tired, and I don't wanna be fucked with unless it is an extreme emergency under penalty of death!" He hollered into the house not really checking where she was upon seeing his food. Damn whoever this girl was, was good there was his grilled cheeses(not burned), a huge glass of milk and even some tomato soup. He was in heaven, she even included some Oreos which were his favorites at the moment.

"Kay No...I love you!" Dani screamed back as she giggled as only little girls having fun did. He shook his head and thought it was kinda cute that she still called him that even tho she could say his name now.

"Squirt you have five minutes to come up and see me before I lay down starting now!" The girl even put his food on one of those breakfast in bed type of trays. He didn't even know they owned any of those. He wondered who the hag was and how old she was.

He took the tray of food up to his room and sat it down and plugged in his mp3 player to his system. He crossed the room to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats and a wife beater out of his drawer. He got changed and put his first sandwich in his mouth, it was heaven! He thought it must have like three different cheeses on it. This girl knew how to cook! Maybe he should find out who she was. She was prolly husky with all the food she put on his tray and how well she made it. He was about to settle into bed and get comfortable when there was a knock on the door.

"No? You still wake? Can I come in? I wanna hug before you lay down...coz I dun know if you gonna be awake before I go to bed." She said slowly pushing the door open with her eyes closed.

"I'm dressed shorty. C'mere and gimme a hug before I pass out. Soo, is the sitter hot?" He asks with a grin.

She nods "She's really pretty, like a Disney princess! You should marry her so she could be my sister. She is really smart too, so she might not wanna marry you tho. So you're gonna hafta make her wanna marry you No... Please for me!"

"Wait a sec squirt I'm not getting married anytime soon so just slow your roll. And you need to get off of mom's crazy train with the whole me getting married and having babies. I am only 17 monster, I don't need a wife and kids at 17, certainly not to give you a sister." he says. "Now Scoot! I am tired and I have some stuff I want to think about! Go have fun and see if the sitter will make some cookies with you."

"Kay night No. Love you!" she says as she races back downstairs.

He does have alot of things to think of, like Berry and the return of those criminally tiny skirts, or how the fuck a midget like her got legs that were like 2 miles long, and what lay under them. He knew one thing he wanted to go to that promise land! He had had glimpses of it and it was GOOD! It had been two months since the douch had broken up with her and even by bro code she was fair game. Of course the douche hadn't went by bro code either time he had poached Satan from him. He wanted her. He knew he had hurt her when he had left that day, but he knew it would have been worse if he had taken her virginity while with fucktard. She would have hated him then and the thought of that made his chest ache and feel empty inside.

He finished off his food, fuck it was good! He could cook but the shit he made wasn't that tasty. Between the food and his almost pure thoughts about her he was already at half mast. He needed some vibing music. He stood and crossed to his laptop and brought it and his mp3 player. He thought he would go for some old school r&b a little Marvin, Barry, Teddy, Johnny, and Luther should do the job. Now all was left to do was to get comfortable. Door was shut and locked, pillows were stacked(he really needed to find out where she got hers from because they were so freaking much better than his of course so was her bed.) He wishes he were there right now. Off comes the shirt and the sweats, he pulls his sheet up to mid-thigh. He pops his ear buds in so he can tune out the rest of the world. He wishes he had some music of her singing she always had him standing at attention no matter what it was once those lips opened and he could hear her start to sing and see the little pink tongue of hers forming the words he was gone off in his imagination, wondering what she would sound like during sex and having those perfect lips trailing up and down his body.

He knew he had an awesome bod, he worked hard for it. He was like on every team the school had to offer, he ran the track and worked out everyday. So yeah to say that he had noticed even her ogling him it made him feel good. He looks down at his chest and abs and wonders what her cute little hands would feel like drifting over his pecs and nipples and down to his groin. Would she be to shy to grab his cock or would she go for it. This was driving him nuts. Did he smell cookies? Holy shit now he was going to have to find out who this chick was so that he could scope her out. Lately though it seemed that nothing could compare to that tight little body. Hell he even started going to all of his classes so he could possibly make something of himself so that one day he might be worthy of her. He knew that he was a long way off but he was going to try his hardest.

* * *

Rachel and Dani were just cleaning up the kitchen and letting the cookies cool, when Rachel thought she heard a groan coming from upstairs. She was going to get Dani into her movie and go see what Noah was doing, he sounded like he was in pain. Once everything was put away and Dani was watching The Little Mermaid she looked up at the the clock surprised that so much time had felt like only a few minutes had went by since she heard the noise.

"Hey, Dani I am going to go use the bathroom and see if Noah needs anything." Rachel said getting up.

"No said that he was tired and needed to sleep so if knock lightly and if he doesn't yell don't bother him coz he won't be happy" Dani said still looking at Ariel and Flounder.

"If I am not back in about five minutes I am talking to your brother." Dani nodded and waved her off.

Rachel made way upstairs to the bathroom and went about her business. She was very nervous about approaching Noah in his own home let alone his own bedroom. She slowly approached his door not wanting to wake him if he was indeed sleeping. As she got closer she heard what sounded like chanting, Noah was saying what sounded like... HER NAME over and over. She raised her hand to knock softly on the door and as her hand connected with the door it popped open about 3 inches or so. She could see into the room Noah was there on his bed naked in all of his glory with her name on his lips! Her hand went to her mouth as she squeaked, shut her eyes and flushed all at once. She whirled around getting ready to bolt downstairs when she heard him say

"OH GOD RACH, why can't you see what you do to me? I want you so fucking bad that I can't see straight most day. You will never know how sorry I am for leaving and hurting you that day. It took all my strength to do so babe, I didn't want you to hate me."

It wasn't that she had never seen naked man before, she had(her daddies had taken her to see Equus with Daniel Radcliffe) but she had never experienced one. This may be her only shot to do so while she herself was not being watched. She opened her eyes and really looked at Noah for the first time. He was beautiful, a work of art really. He had his head thrown back and it looked like he had his earbuds in, so he probably wouldn't have heard her knock anyway let alone her squeak. She really wanted to go in there and kiss those full lips of his. He looked like his face was in a contortion between torture and bliss. Her eyes moved down to the cording on his neck and that jawline was meant to be worshipped by some lucky person. Down further to his clavicle and then his chest she saw he had gotten his nipple repierced and it looked like he was tugging on it gently before running his hand down his stomach and circling his belly button lightly and down. Her breathing sped up and she felt something that she had never felt before, a heat pooling below her stomach. Was this what desire felt like she wondered. She watched his hands one firmly stroking his cock and the other sensuously gliding along his body. He didn't seem like he was in any hurry. She heard him saying

"God I just want to worship your pussy for days Rach, I just want lick it, caress it, finger it, caress it, suckle it, eat it like the juiciest wettest peach in the world, which is just what it would taste like. Would you let me? I would make it so good for you baby. When I was done you wouldn't even know your own name let alone any of those other fucktards that have hurt you, and if you didn't want to go any farther thats ok because I would be able to die a happy man because I would have gone to heaven between your thighs, but if you do wanna go farther I swear that I would be the gentlest man for your first time I would make sure that it was special for you babe. I would make it everything you would want it to be. I want this to be more than I have ever had before. I want you to be my endgame babe. You and me against the world."

Wow that was just wow. She knew that he found her attractive but this was just mind blowing. Would he even be saying this if he knew she could hear him. This was Noah, would he totally Puck out and put on a front like he did at school. What was she going to do?

* * *

He felt like he was going out of his mind. He was straight going crazy because it felt like she was here. He could smell her scent, her hair smelled like apples, her skin like peaches and she always smelled of sugar cookies and he could for real smell it in his room. Maybe that was why it felt so intense and why he started talking to even though he was more open and honest than he could be on the real. He could in his mind see that she would be so adorably nervous, because she wouldn't know what to do and he would have to talk her into even doing the smallest things like touching her boobs. He would start off slow with making out and move on into kissing her ears and that spot on her neck behind her ear close to her hairline. He would kiss and lightly suck there for a few minutes and if she pushed him off by then he would slide his hands up and down her sides going higher and lower. Inching his way up and down and sliding his hands under her shirt and around her back at first so she could get use to the feel of his hands on her skin, then making his way around to the front slowly caressing her stomach so she doesn't bolt. The circles going wider as he stroked her stomach until he gently grazes the underside of her breast. She would tense but he would soothe her and calm her fears that this would not be just a hump and dump type thing. He wanted her for the long haul. If she was kosher with his hand on top of the bra then he would see if she would let the top go, and once that was gone he could really get to work. He knew she was sensitive about the size of her breasts he had heard Finn tell her that they were too small and that she should have a boob job like Santana. He was crazy Satan had a boob job because she was jealous of Rachel's boobs, he should know they had been hitting it for the past 3 years. He would reassure her that her breasts were beautiful just like the rest of her body. "I just want to touch you Rach, you are so beautiful. Every time I see its everything I can do to not jump you and drag you off to your bed, because I like it better. I want to touch every inch of your body and taste right behind my fingertips. If you ever gave me another chance I would be so good to you. I always chose you first, because babe that is what you deserve. You have my heart and don't even know it."

He ran his hands back up his body and back down imagining they were hers and firmly grasping his cock in one hand and gently tugging and rolling his balls in the other as he stroked. "Fuck Rach, I want to make you come so hard just for me. I want to fuck you so hard that you're crossed eyed and sleepy cuddled next to me afterwards. I want you to scream my name so loud they can hear you through your sound proofed walls." He speeds his tempo and then slows a bit. "How do I show you Rach? How do I make you believe in me when all the others have broken you? I just want to love you with my body mind, heart and soul. You are my musical soulmate. You make me want to be a better man, so that one day I can walk beside you as an equal. I am not perfect Rach, I am human I will make mistakes, but I promise I will never hurt you on purpose." He goes silent as if to concentrate on the sensations running through his body. He speeds his tempo up as his feet go flat against the bed and his knees draw upward. He starts thrusting into his hand where before he was just stroking, now he is fucking his hand. All thoughts have left his mind except the feeling and the thought of her on top of him, riding his cock with her head thrown back. Every sound out of her mouth is like a symphony to him, to him she is perfect. "Oh god Rach, so soooo sooo close." He sees her smile at him eyes full of light and mischief as she starts to rotate on his cock. He comes undone. "I'm coming GOD I'm comming Rach!" He spasmed as his cock twitched as he came. His come landing across his belly and chest as he just lay there for a minute enjoying the afterglow.

* * *

Rachel just stood there in awe and shock. That had to be the most magnificent thing she had ever seen. As thought came back into her head she quickly closed the door and headed back downstairs. She didn't know what to do with all that she had seen or heard. She was almost dumbstruck. She never knew that Noah had thought of her that was or so deeply. She started pulling out the bowls and ingredients that she needed for the icing for the cookies that she and Dani had made. As she worked on the cookies she tried to think of what she should do if anything at all. She had to do something, but what? This was really out of her comfort zone and her league really. It wasn't as if she had any friends especially experienced friends that she could call. Kurt said that they were friends now even with the way things had ended with Finn. He didn't like how Finn had handled things and thought that he was a hypocrite and said she could do better. But she didn't think he would be able to help her with this. The only two people that could possibly help her were one up in that bed and the other was both hated by her and loathed her at the same time. Suddenly looking at the cookies she had an idea. "Dani, I am getting ready to decorate the the cookies, where did you guys put the stuff I brought over the last time for decorating?" Rachel said.

Dani came bounding into the kitchen and pointed to the cabinet over the refridgerator. "No said that I shouldn't mess with the stuff unless the sitter, which is you, were here. And then he put it up there like you could reach it." She said shaking her head.

"Dani, I don't think Noah knows I am your sitter. He might not like it too much. I am not sure. But let's get a chair so I can get the supplies down and we can decorate the cookies for them ok?"

"Rachel, you guys are in glee together, and you guys went out for a little bit why wouldn't he like you? I mean you're nice and sweet and pretty and you make the bestest cookies in the whole world! And you have eyes like Princess Jasmine. I want you to marry No so you can be my sister! And momma says that No needs a girl like you to keep his head on straight." Dani said hugging Rachel hard.

Rachel squeezed the little girl back tightly. "Oh, Dani I wish I knew everyone doesn't like everyone. The kids at school don't seem to like me to much. I am not sure why. And I may have hurt your brothers feelings a while ago and I don't think he has ever gotten over it fully, because he hasn't really just talked to me in a long time. Please don't tell him that I am the sitter Dani, I will, I will tell him and write him a note to come and talk to me at home, ok?" Dani nodded and they got the decorations and started decorating the cookies. "Dani do you have any tupperware that I can put a few special cookies for Noah into?" Dani nodded again and went to get a smaller container than the one they had out. Rachel started writing on the cookies away from Dani. When she was done she let the ink from the cookie markers dry and packed the cookies into the container and put a napkin over them that said please read the cookies before you eat them Noah.

Just as they were finishing up the clean up Mrs. Puckerman came home. "Rachel dear don't you look lovely today! I see you made cookies again. You are spoiling us. Maybe this time I will actually get to try some. Noah ate most of them last time and Dani ate the rest. They smell heavenly."

"You look lovely as well Mrs. Puckerman. I made a bigger batch today because Dani told me about Noah stealing all of the cookies, and I packed some up just for him."

"I have told you Rachel, please call me Avi. Now will you stay for dinner?"

"I really can't tonight, there are things I have to do at home, but maybe another time?" Rachel says pulling on her coat. She kneels down in front of Dani with the container of cookies and whispers for the little girl to hear only. "Now I want you to give these to your brother right after dinner. Don't open them or I will know. And make sure he reads them right away!" She hugs both Dani and Mrs. P and goes out the door.

Her first stop after leaving was to CVS to get some candles and the biggest box of condoms she can find. Then to pick up some dinner because she was truly starving and nervous. The truth was she had been ready for sex for a while. But never had felt like she had been truly wanted while she was with Finn. She had felt more of that today while she had been watching Noah then all of her time with him. Now she just had to wait, oh and eat. She stopped at Thai Spice because it was on the the way home and got a triple order of Pad Thai and was on her way home to wait and get nervous.

* * *

"Dani, go get your brother up for dinner. He doesn't need to sleep all night. And take him those cookies Rachel put aside for him. You don't need to keep worrying over them when he is right upstairs and dinner is about to be served." Mrs. P said. "Now Danika, upstairs and get your brother! Make sure you knock first and go in with your eyes closed like usual!" She said noticing the look Dani was giving her.  
She had brought home dinner from Buca di Beppo's so she hoped everyone was hungry. She thought Rachel would stay for dinner. Maybe she could get Noah to take her's to her. She was going to get them back together come hell or high water.

"Mom, he wants to know what we're having!" Dani screamed down the stairs.

"Danika Marie, don't scream down the stairs at me. I can hear you just fine. Tell him I got Buca's and alot of it. And give him those cookies."

"No, mom said that she got lots of Buca's and that you need to get down there and eat. She also told me to give you these cookies that are especially for you from the sitter. She said you hafta read them before eating them No. It's important listen to me!" Read them before eating them."

"Okay, geesh squirt I will! Now get outta here so I can get dressed for dinner. Tell mom I will be down in a minute ok?" She nods and bounds down the stairs and he rolls his eyes. If he didn't know any better he would think she had been taking lessons from Rachel herself.

He pulls on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt (mom didn't approve of sweats and a wife beater for dinner) and one of his plaid button downs. He sits back down at the container of cookies. He opens them up and sees the napkin on top of them and rolls his eyes. Now he has been told 3 times to read the damn cookies. They say:

Dear Noah, (his eyes got big)  
I want to thank you for the "SHOW" it was VERY stimulating and informative. I wanted to let you know that I feel mostly the same way. I think we need to talk and soon.

P.S. My Daddies are out of town all week so feel free to stop by anytime. If I don't answer the door I should be around back by the pool. I hope I see you soon.

He felt like he had been punched in the gut. She had seen and heard him. Fuck his life! He hadn't wanted her to know, not like that. Not before he even got up the courage to ask her out again. He hadn't even thought she liked him at all. She hadn't let on that she did, of course neither had he, but he had been watching her for the last year plus. Now she knew and wanted to talk. Fuck that meant that she saw him too! That thought was finally sinking into his head. Shit, how was he going to face her after that?

He got up cookies in hand and stomped down the stairs.

"Hello honey, nice for you to join us. I thought Rachel was staying for dinner tonight so I bought way too much food just for us. She said that she had a couple of errands she had to run but never said what she was doing for dinner. So I thought you could take her what I got for the two of you and have dinner with her. She shouldn't be eating alone poor thing with her fathers out of town so much."

His eyes bugged out at mom "Geesh, mom you do realize she is a midget and doesn't eat much right?"

"Noah Aaron Puckerman I got this part of the food for the both of you because you both like the same things and you eat like a horse! So be a good son and take it and have dinner with Rachel."

"Alright mom" he ducked his head. "But don't blame me if I come back with all this stuff for myself."

He puts on his shoes grabs the food and his cookies and heads out the door. What in the fuck was he going to say to her? How was he going look her in the eyes knowing that she knew exactly how he felt. Knowing that she watched him jack himself off as well. That shit was embarrassing. He may have well grown a vagina with all the feelings shit he had been spouting.

He made his way out the door and to his truck. He just sat there for a minute and then he saw his mom stick her head out. Shit, he knew that if he didn't get there and text his mom soon that he was there that she would call Rachel and tell her that he was on his way. FUCK! He guesses that he has to man up and go over. He starts his truck and pulls out of the drive and waves at his mother and Dani. Who are both standing at the door staring at him like the crazy Jewish women they are. Dani may only be in training at the moment but she was taking after their mom in everyway it seemed. Now she wanted him to marry Rachel so she could have a sister. Pressure...nah never heard of the word. And if he knew his mom as well as he thought he did she already had the Temple booked for the wedding and Rachel's gown being made since she didn't have a mother of her own poor dear. He could just hear his mom saying those very words.

It takes him about 10 minutes or so to get from his house to hers. He slowly gets out of the car and goes to the door and knocks.

When she answers the door he has one hand stuffed in his pocket and one hand on the cookies. He just stands there for a minute not sure of what to say. He thinks what do you say to a girl that has just heard your undying confession of love and affection and witness you jacking to her at the same time? He just stands there for a second shifting out of nerves. He looks up at her through his lashes, puts a big smirk on his face and says "Hey Rach, wanna cookie?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am so sorry that this took so long for me to get out. I really didn't intend for it to be more than a one shot, but I forgot to mark it as such and everyone subscribed to it so I just went with it. I am not sure where to go from here though so if you guys have any clue pm me! **

**I would like to dedicate this story to my bestie Tjcrowfoot with out you this story would have never been published. Now everyone go read her stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee RM does, but if I did there would be puckleberry all of the time and Glee would be on HBO or Cinemax for adult content, Mark Salling would more than likely be gracing my bed, and I would have my friends writing the show!**

**

* * *

**

She was totally freaking out. Why had she stood there and watched him indulge himself. Then she went downstairs and and wrote that asinine note on the cookies. How was she going to face him now knowing what she now know, and having seen what she has seen. She wonders if her fathers' will let her transfer. It is summer after all, maybe she would do better and fit in better at either the prepatory school or Carmel High. Now that Shelby isn't there anymore and most of the kids are gone that egged her she should fit in. She felt utterly manic. She had to do something to take her mind off of things. She had felt fine until she had walked out of the Walgreens then the reality of the situation just hit her.

She had spent over two hundred dollars on different types of condoms and candles. Then she came home and put in and order for her regular groceries to be delivered and included in some extra stuff for her Virgin Cosmos (her one big indulgence) and she noticed her daddies had an order that had been processed or delivered as well so she went into that to see what they were getting so they didn't overbuy with what she had just put in. She noticed it was all party supplies for their anniversary next month so she went in and doubled the order on all the food stuffs and alcohols that they would need because they always seemed to run out and would have to leave in the middle of the party. She put the order in to be delivered that night and to be delivered next week as well.

She went up to her room to get changed into some workout clothes because she was feeling so restless and needed to move. She picked up her I-pod and headed back down to wait on the groceries. She was going to drive herself insane with all this angst that was running through her. Exercise was exactly what she needed to exercise Noah out of her head. The image of him in all of his glory was burned permanently on her brain. She didn't think that she would ever be able to file that those away. The words spoken echoed in her ears on an unending loop.

She popped in her ear buds and pressed play. She inwardly groaned when she heard the first chords of the song that had just started. Of course should have had to pick up the wrong ipod touch. This one was the the one she used to hold all of her recorded performances from glee, as well as future song ideas for herself and the rest of the glee club. She has folders for everyone, not that anyone cares what she thinks. They just think she is a selfish brat that only thinks of herself. No matter what she does. Sure she has had her moments, where her motives haven't been pure, but neither has any of the other people in the class. She has had years of intensive training and been taught by some of the best teachers that her fathers' could reach. She had even went to a camp last summer with Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth and their army of vocal coaches and acting instructors as well as numerous choreographers. They all told her she had a bright future on the stage and she had real presence and if she wanted to start while still in school that could pull some strings and get her private auditions when she was ready.

Her daddies didn't think she was quite ready for that, and that was why she was home this summer... alone. They wanted her to relax and be a teenager. Something she has never really been. The only time she had remotely slowed down to something that resembled teenage speed was when she was dating Noah for that week or so. Even when she was with Finn she never slowed down. Never really stopped the inner dialog. Never really breathed. She felt so lost and unsure of herself. She couldn't wait to get a start on her life. It felt like everything was on hold for now. She thinks back to the day they are paired up to do this song they are crooning in her ears. Tears start to roll down her face because she knows that he wasn't thinking of her when he sang it. He was singing it to the one girl who was the bane of her existence, The golden goddess that was Quinn, the one who no boy could get over. Not Noah, not Finn they both had came to her after they dated Quinn and she was apparently found lacking, because they always left to go back to her sticky web.

She snapped her head out of the pit of self loathing and thoughts of Quinn. She tried to focus on her exercise and soon she was sweating up a storm. She was in the zone and started daydreaming about Noah and the delicious scene she had witnesses and started finding it hard to breathe so she hopped off her elliptical and hopped in the shower to rinse off before putting post workout clothes on (I.E. swimsuit on and her yoga gear). She popped in her ear buds and stuffed her I-pod in her pocket and heads back downstairs to go out and relax and try to forget that this ever happened. She was sure she would have to deal with it soon enough but hopefully not tonight.

That's when she heard the worst possible sound of her entire life... the doorbell.

God really must hate her tonight. She knows that its him and that he knows she is home. She guesses tonight she must be karma's bitch, because she is truly fucked.

She looked at him thru the side window. She was truly surprised he was over so soon. She just got done with her evening workout routine and was getting ready to go out and get in the hot tub for a little while to unwind. He looked as uncomfortable as she felt. Did that mean he was nervous too? Did he really mean what he was saying when he was talking to himself about her? She guesses she had better let him in. Shit, he even had HER cookies with him in his hand. She in that moment decided that God truly, truly hated her. He was going to rub her face in what she saw. She just knew it. She opened the door with a resigned sigh, as she took her defensive pose. One thing she knew for certain, she needed a drink.

The door swung open and there he was just standing there looking rather awkward with one hand in his pocket and the other hand tightly grasping on to the tupperware for dear life. She noticed then that he had two bags sitting by his feet, when he finally noticed she had opened the door. He just shifted awkwardly for a moment and plastered his trademark smirk on his face and said "Hey Rach, wanna cookie?"

She looks down at his feet and shakes her head. "What's all that?" directing her gaze at the bags.

"My ma got into her head that you were supposed to have dinner with us and therefore commanded me over here with what she bought for you and I and said I was to make sure you ate. I think she thinks that we eat like enough for 10 people or something with all this fucking stuff. But she did just drive a freaking long way home from the conference she had to go to today. She legit had two coolers full of hot food for all of us."

She nodded her head in ascent and turned heading into the house. "You coming or not? Either way close the door. I guess it's a good thing I didn't order thai yet." She padded her way into the kitchen and started pulling out plates and silverware, confident in the fact that he would follow her in, if for nothing else other than to watch her butt in her pants as she walked.

"Uhhhh B... I mean Rach, where do you want this stuff?" He said feeling rather awkward. This whole situation was weird to him. He was used to having girls throw themselves at him. Now he was going to have to work for it. He just knew Rachel wasn't going to be an easy ride, but he didn't really want her to be. He didn't want her to be anything other than her perfect crazy-ass self. How was he going to get them from where they were now to where he wanted them to be.

"Take it into the theater room. It's on your right and put it on the table. What do you want to drink?" She asked knowing the answer already.

"I'll take a beer if you got it, or soda whatever." He shrugged as he ambled into the amazing room. He looked shocked to see the unfuckingly believable setup she had going on. "Shit B you should totally host movie nights here for the gleeks. This setup is like every guys wet dream. Does anyone else even know about this room Rach? It's fucking unbelievable. You have like every freaking movie like ever, and Holy Fuck Me is that a Kinnect Berry? It looks to me like you have quite a gaming set up here as well. And with the size of this TV you could epic Black Ops marathons."

"Noah, you are drooling over my theater room. While really nice, it is still just a room, and by the way that shelf down there is what you are looking for." She says point to the shelf filled with green cases. "I don't see what the big deal about my room. I don't have much of a social life so I spend a lot of time in here talking to my brothers and their new sister while playing video games with them. So what are we having for dinner?"

He stood there looking around "All this just your's? What about your Dads?"

She shook her head "Noah, my dad Hiram is a reconstruction plastic surgeon, and my daddy Nathan is a big time lawyer. How much time do you think they have to spend in a room like this? My brother Wallace and his brother will be here in a couple weeks and he will more than likely either take over my room or make his own on the other side of the foyer. But that will be up to him."

"Since when do you have brothers B? I have known you since we were practically in diapers and I have never seen any brothers." he said looking confused.

"Can we at least sit down while we talk Noah. This tray is kind of getting heavy and I am getting hungry." She says going and setting the tray of drinks and plates on the coffee table. Then walking over to a large panel in the curtains opened a door and grabs out several floor pillows and blankets and tosses them over to Noah. "The chairs don't get eaten on, put those on the floor they will make it more comfortable and I will need your keys." He looked at her blankly raising one eyebrow like he usually did when he didn't understand. "You wanted a beer, but we didn't have any regular beer so I brought you one of daddy's woodchucks. So if you decide to drink it and not a pop or water, you will be staying here for at least couple hours. I won't have you going out drinking and driving. If you decide on pop or water it's in that mini fridge right there. That way you won't be stuck here if you chose not to be." She pointed to the wet bar area on wall next to the speakers.

He just stood there looking complete gobsmacked. He was totally confused. How could she be like this at home, and like that at school. If she was like this at school she would probably be one of the most popular girls ever. "Shit B, how can you be like this? You would totally be one of the most popular girls at school if you were more relaxed like this there."

"You think I like how I get treated at school Noah? All of you have made impossible for me to relax at school. I used to dress differently when I first started McKinley, but then the slushies started and my nicer clothes got ruined. So my dads' went out and bought what they thought I should be wearing to school, and now I _**have**_ to wear that. The sweaters are just kind of a bonus torture to Kurt and Mercedes. But why should I let people in to my sanctuary when they don't deserve it. At least you apologized. Not even Finn ever apologized for what he used to put me through. There is a lot about me that no one knows. That they didn't even bother trying to find out because I am extremely vocal in my goals and stubborn enough to achieve them. Well that's on them now isn't it? Even Mr. Shue won't listen to me when I tried to tell him about my ideas for glee, and I had the go ahead from my dads' to bring in my vocal coaches to glee to help. So, tell me Noah why should I bother with people who don't want to know me. The ones who do are let in and the ones who don't aren't. So again what is for dinner Noah?"

"Oh, yeah." he looked down at the bags at his feet and looked up at her to watch her sit down and pour herself a drink from a pitcher she had brought in from the kitchen. "Prepare to be stuffed Berry, my ma went all out this time. She got the two of us enough food to feed all of glee the football team and then some." He starts pulling out food left and right. "you think I am kidding Berry I am straight up serious. It looks like she got all my favorites at once. I usually only get one thing from the menu and maybe a side she got us 3 appetizers two entrees a side of smashed potatoes with garlic, green beans, and it looks like holy crap she got us two tiramisu. She really must love you Berry, I should say that both my mom and Dani love you. Dani came up to my room today and told me that I had to marry the new babysitter. She didn't tell me that it was you though. When did you become a fixture in my house B?" He was studying her intently and thoughtfully.

She shook her head and blushed softly and she busied herself with the plates and silverware. "I'm not a fixture or any type of permanent thing in your household Noah. I started watching your sister the day after school let out for summer. If you would have just walked into the living room most days you would have found me there with your sister. I found out a couple days before school was out that my fathers had canceled all my classes and summer camps for this year. They think I over do it on the summer and want me to relax more. That was when I called Rabbi Greensburg to see if anyone needed a babysitter and he told me your mom had called for one and he would set it all up. Then I found out my older brother and his brother are coming to stay with us for the rest of the summer but my dads are going to be gone for all of it but a week. So yeah, that is where my summer is right now." As she started to plate her food avoiding his gaze.

"Hey I just heard from Mike that Matt is coming back for the summer to stay with his brother and family. Maybe we all could get together and hang for a while, of course that would be like six guys to one Berry." He said smirking.

"Think about what I just said Noah, and then think about what you just said." She paused looking at him for any sign of connection "Wait for it... Noah find the similarities of what I said to what you said."

She sees signs of recognition and half horror in his eyes as his realizes what it means.

"You mean you are Wallace's baby sister? The one who always hands out asses to us when we play any of our video games together?" He looks at her with almost a renewed awe and reverence and just a bit of lust in his eyes with this new but of info. "How is it that this info has never came out before that you are somehow kind of related to Matt or at least his brother?"

She shrugged he shoulders and finishes plating her food. " The people who needed to know, knew. Everyone else didn't need to know. I didn't want to risk Matt's reputation at school being attached to mine, but he has always been my friend Noah regardless of familial status. I don't even think that Mike or any of Matt's exes know. The rest of the masses refuse to see past my truly horrid school clothes and the self important walls that have become me while I am at school. You seem to seen past the walls for at least a little while Noah. So that is why you are here now." She said hold his gaze and not backing down.

He nods in thoughtful awareness trying to figure out what he was going to say next. "Sooo, you and Finn? Really over, like for good over?"

She nods taking a bite of her mozzarella calaprese and savoring it for a moment. "He had the audacity to say that I was worse than Quinn, for a kiss. I may have been wrong to kiss you while it was still up in the air where he and I stood, but as soon as I knew I came clean about my actions and didn't lie. I didn't get pregnant with your baby and tell him he got me pregnant in a hot tub." She said rolling her eyes and flushing with anger. "I didn't then cheat on my new boyfriend to whom I was promised to with Finn and then got mono. Then when he figured out that I didn't want him back anymore and started to move on with my life he started persuing me yet again. So yes he and I are really over for good. Not that he is a bad guy, I suppose he just needs a simpler girl than me. I need a man not a boy that can keep up with all my rigorous activities and put me first." She said looking at him eyes shining.

She takes a long draw of her drink looked at it funny and shrugs and lowers her eyes to her food.

"Berry, you know I am man enough for any rigorous activities you might want to get up to." He said with a smirk running hand over the 'hawk. "I have the stamina with stand almost anything Rachel, and I always put you first. That is why I wanted to know if you and the boy wonder were over for good. I have only ever had you when you were wanting him. I kinda sorta want you to want me. Yeah, I know I am still a foul mouthed ass, but I am not nearly as bad as I used to be when we first made out. I kinda had to grow up a lot between Beth and juvie. I was even seeing a therapist for a while after I kinda lost it when my probation officer lady said they were going to ship me back there. Rach I knew if I went back I probably wouldn't come out of there alive. I was seriously the scariest places I have ever been. I don't ever want to go back. Berry, I think we kind of had it all backwards from the beginning. When we were dating, I totally didn't get all your stuff about the tony's or awards and shit like that, but I really liked you. Half the time I was trying to figure out what the hell was going on with me and trying to figure out how to tell you about the baby. It was never about Quinn. I cared about her of course, she was carrying my child. Then when we broke up and you told Finn, thank you for that by the way, and you started to go out with the douche prince I figured I owed her to see what we could have together for the sake of our daughter."

He looks up at her and she is pouring herself another glass of her drink . "Hey, B what's that you're drinking?"

She finally looks up at him for the first time since they sat down. "It's virgin cosmos Noah, I didn't think you would want any because it's a girly drink." She smiled brightly. "Remember, _**YOU,**_ don't do "chick stuff". You said _**You**_ were to badass for it." she giggled as he scoots a little closer to her.

"Can I have a taste? I might like your chick stuff. It was Q's chick stuff I didn't like anyway and mix that with Satan's and I am out..." She hands him her drink and he takes a drink and raises his eyebrow at her. "How many glasses have you had of this have you had today B?" She tells him she has had 3 so far. "Hate to break it to you B, that is no where near virgin." He says scooting up right next to her. "Do I make you that nervous Rachel?" He said practically whispering in her ear. She let's out a soft gasp and a small nod. He lays a soft kiss on the tender skin right behind her ear and she leans more into him. He pulls her so that she is facing even though they are sitting side by side and still leaning in to her ear he starts talking very gently to her. "I know what you saw and heard today B. It is ok. You don't have to be nervous. I meant all of it. I can't say I wanted you to find out like that, but eventually I did. It had to have intimidated you babe, coz no offense but Finn has a big mouth and says that he only got as far as side boob with you. I didn't want to tell him that I had that the first time we made out, I totally got that far with you. His clumsy ways don't make a girl feel comfortable. And B, just so you know the ONLY girl that I have wanted to make that comfortable in a while is you." He says running his hand up and down her back. "Talk to me B, I need to know how you are feeling babe. You have your words and you can use them. I promise I won't bite... unless you want me to, I can also promise that I won't yell, complain or push you into something you aren't ready for." He looks at her with pleading eyes. "I have never been this open and this raw with anyone in my whole life B, please I need to know." He ran his had up and down his neck and taking her hand in his. "Please just say something baby if you want me to back off, say it and I will. Even though it will destroy me I will." He said his voice coming out thick and raw.

She looked up and really saw him, her eyes glistening with tears. "Oh, Noah" she said cupping his face. "Do you really think that I had any intention of turning you down by letting you in here tonight? I was, am scared. You are soooo much more experienced than I am. That is what scares me. I know I am not the prettiest girl in the world or in our school and I worry that I won't be enough. I never have been enough for anyone. Not my mother, not my fathers, not Finn or Jesse. Everyone just seems to leave. Do you know how many nights my fathers have been in the same house with me this year?" He shook his head no. "Fifteen maybe twenty if I am lucky and the year is more than half over."

He looked shocked. He had no idea she was alone that much. "After sectionals and the whole Finn debacle things got better for a while because for the first time in my whole life I had a few friends that I could confide in. Then Blaine had to have his whole crisis of sexuality and get a crush on me even though he is clearly gay, then Kurt and Mercedes were off my radar as friends. I think that hurt worse than the break up did. Then there was you... we seem to have been dancing around each other since we dated, half the time you seemed hate me and the other half you seemed to want me or somewhere in the weird murky middle. You remember when you came over when I wanted to talk to you about the Run Joey Run video?" He nodded getting up and grabbing a couple of waters and setting them down in front of her. "You asked me if I wanted to date again and I wanted to say yes, but you were somewhat with Quinn and I was with Jesse, albeit mostly to spite Finn. I wanted to kiss you sooooo much that day. It took all my incredible willpower not to pull you back and push you down on the bed and kiss you all night, because you are really good at that." He smirked at that leaning back against the couch and pulling his legs up so that she could continue to pace in front of him, knowing she was just building up a good head of steam.

"Then Finn and I got together and you got back together with ugh that ugh." She thought she might throw up in that moment of revulsion. "Santana... and you went to juvie but through all that I thought I had Finn, but then he started to be paranoid about me being around other guys. He even yelled at Artie of all people, even though I was firmly with just HIM. Then I started noticing how he was looking at all the other girls more than he was looking at me."

She shook her head and held herself as she paced. "I wasn't enough for him. I always thought I was too much for anyone to handle, but he made me see it was quite the opposite. Then the truth came out about Finn and Santana, by that time I just felt really stupid. I thought he and I had an honest relationship. I had finally came clean that I hadn't slept with Jesse. And truth be told the day we made out again I wasn't quite sure he and I were still together. Noah, that day I would have gone as far as you wanted because you made me feel safe and wanted, but when you left that day it nearly destroyed me. Then after we came back from winter break I asked you to sing with me under false pretenses. I told you it was to make Finn jealous but really it was just a ploy to spend more time with you. Then the very next week after we spent so much time together and I thought we really connected again you were going after Lauren. Which really to this day still confuses me, not that there is anything wrong with large and lovely women, but at least with Quinn and Santana and I, I could see similarities in body type and although we are all headstrong yound women I just couldn't wrap my head around it. Since then I have been actively trying to be alone as far as relationships go and succeeding in spades. Though Kurt has tried to set me up a couple of times with guys from Dalton but there was never any spark there. And that leads me to today and me babysitting your sister and going upstairs to use the bathroom and to see if you needed anything. I just really wanted to talk to you. Then I heard my name coming from your room and it was one of the sweetest things I had ever heard Noah. It almost sounded like a prayer. I know I should have headed downstairs at that point but I knocked on your door and it popped open. I saw you Noah, I didn't mean to, and I know it was wrong of me to intrude on your private time and listen to your inner most thoughts but I couldn't turn away. The boy I had liked for so long was talking about me, while he pleasured himself." She said getting redder and redder as she talked and paced.

"Noah, I couldn't look away. You were the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen in my whole life and you were talking about me in a way that took my breath away. You finished and I closed the door and went downstairs. I finished up the cookies by the way don't hide my decorating stuff anymore Dani knows not to use it without me. Then I came up with the brilliant idea to put the message on the cookies especially for you. Though Dani wasn't supposed to give the to you till earliest after dinner or latest in the morning before you went to practice. Your mom came home while we were cleaning everything up. I left to run a thoroughly embarrassing errand and came home and worked out. That is when you caught me getting ready to go relax in the hot tub out back by the pool. As to how I feel about you, you crazy boy I think you are amazing, and talented and I want to explore whatever this is that we have been dancing around for so long. I know you are crass and crude, but that is part of you and as long as you are honest with me and don't go out of your way to hurt, manipulate or embarrass me I think we will be good." She stopped and looked at him smiling shyly.

"So, wait, you're saying that you want to be with me and explore us?" He said and she nodded. He jumped up and crossed the room in three strides and gathered her in his arms and twirled her around. "I came over here tonight half expecting that by the time I got here that you would either not answer the door at all or slam it in my face babe, and now I have a pretty hot girlfriend in my arms." She laughed and hid her face in his chest while holding him tight. "So, babe are you gonna tell me what the errand was and why it so freaking embarrassing?" Still burying her face in his chest she mumbled some long statement. He pulled back and looked down at her and she was still looking down hiding her face from him. He gently took her hand and pulled over to the couch and pulled her down on his lap. Holding the side of her face in his hand he said "Now Rach, breathe, it can't be that bad after what you just told me you saw, it can't be that bad. Use your words doll, you gots lots of them so use 'em."

She blushed deeply and nodded and grabbed her water and took a drink. "Af..after I saw you doing what you were doing I was very aroused and I left you that idiotic note on the cookie, not one of my brightest ideas by the way, your mom came home and tried to get me to stay for dinner. I knew that I couldn't look you in the eye right away without blushing. So I went to Walgreen's and bought a bunch of candles and condoms. A lot of them. I wanted to be prepared and it seemed the smart thing to do." She said blushing even deeper

"Uh, babe... you realize you don't know what size I take right?" he said looking kind of shocked.

She nodded and said. "I figured that out when I got there. You looked rather ummm...endowed. So I went for the larger end of the spectrum. Then I got worried Noah. You are a big guy and as you love to point out to me I am tiny in comparison I don't think we will fit Noah. Then I got mad because what if I never find someone to fit with? That means I will never have children and I always planned to have at least three after my first successful run on broadway, all these thoughts have inundated my mind tonight and I don't know what to do." She looked at Noah and he looked like barely containing himself. When all of a sudden he threw his head back and burst out laughing.

"You are so fucking adorable B. You are so smart and sexy that most of the time I forget how incredibly innocent you are. You know babies come out of there right?" He said and she nodded looking down at her fingernails. "Same concept babe, shit will stretch to fit, **believe me** I know! Besides B it's not like we are having sex tonight" She looked up at him quickly and back down at her nails. "Babe, you know I just asked you to be my girlfriend. There are a lot of steps in a relationship to go through before you jump into sex. I don't want to ruin what we might have a chance at by pushing too far too fast. Besides I heard about what you told Finn about waiting till you were 25, or the part about Jewish babies which you couldn't have had with him."

"Noah, you have really grown up in the past year. You went from near neanderthal, to a very charming and eloquent albeit still a little crude and crass young man. I hate to say it but the guy I dated last year wouldn't have explained sizing to me at all, he would've more than likely just pressed for sex and then probably broken up with me when I wasn't ready. As for Finn, I never felt the time was right even though I was ready for sex. He never actually put me down as much as he never put me first, I was always playing understudy in my own play. If that makes any sort of sense. I never felt good enough for him and it felt like he was always more drawn to the pretty popular mean girls like Quinn and Santana. So when I tried to be more ruthless like they were he yelled at me for that too, and everyone in the club hated me. You have no idea how much I regret doing what I did to Sunshine, and I did try to apologize, but no one believed me. Finn and I never even got past second base because he would have a little issue so to speak and have to leave quickly there after. So, besides today I have only seen one other penis before, and that was on stage. I thought by almost nine months of dating that I would have at least felt one, but no...he wouldn't let my hands roam south of his stomach. So it's more I wanted to but wasn't let do, but I don't foresee that being a problem with you and I." She said blushing and taking a breath. "The whole being 25 thing was a ruse as well because I didn't think he was ready since he wouldn't let me even touch his chest under the shirt. The nerve of him calling me a prude!" She said with a frown and a pout."

"What can I say babe, the douche has issues and subscriptions on top of the issues. I don't have the problems with my body that Finnocence has. My shit is tight and packed. I will never have a problem with you touching any part of me my Berrybabe. Just know this never put you tiny little hands and fingers anywhere you wouldn't put your mouth, because where my fingers and hands go my mouth is sure to follow. Now enough talk, let's go see what you bought."

He was more than half nervous as she led him up to her room. He knew that at some point she was going to bring up his usual summertime hobby. Not that that was an issue anymore. It seemed that with the birth of his daughter it had spread around town that he had super sperm and the older ladies seemed to want what he had even more. He wised up really quick like though, one of his clients actually started calling him the stud instead of a stud, and so he always made sure he carried his own condoms and checked the bathrooms before he would do anything with anyone. Sure as shit he started finding pregnancy tests and those ovulation kits all over town. That was enough to lose wood all together. He knew he was all that but he just wasn't down with the thought of all these old women with husbands having his kids and him not being able to see them. It was tough enough to have one and not be able to see her as it was. As he was pulled into her room and out of his musings his mouth dropped open. He had never seen that many boxes of condoms in one place in his life.

"Holy fucking shit Rach... how much sexing did you think you would be up for in one fricking night?" He said looking up at her and registering the look of shock and dismay on her face. "Oh...shit babe sorry, I really am. I know you're scared and nervous babe, and you want to be prepared, like you always do, but babe some things you just have to kind of roll with. Now, c'mere Rach, we don't have to anything you aren't ready for. I am up for as much as you are, and if that means just laying on your comfy as fuck bed listening to what I pray is anything but show tunes, Streisand and Dion. I am more than ok with that. I know you know my history isn't perfect, and I have a long one, but babe I am clean, been tested more times that I can remember and it's been about 6 months since I been with anyone. Shit, longer than that really, since before Lauren. I have made out a couple times since then but that's about it. Now is there anything else you are worried about babe?"

He takes her gently into his arms and rubs his hands up and down her back. "Noah?"

"Yes, babe?" he asks smiling into her hair.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me? Why do you want to be with me? I am nothing special. You can have anyone you wanted. You are one of the most popular boys at school."

He sits down on her bed and makes himself comfortable and pats the area between his and says "C'mere babe and sit." She seated herself so that she could lean against but still be able to look up into his face and eyes. "Now babe, let's go through this just this once. When I say I want you, I do. You know that I'm not so good with the feelings and shit, but I think we need to get this out of the way." He kisses her forehead and pulls her against his chest and hugs her tightly. He thinks that he will never be able to ever get enough of having her in his arms. "Babe, I know you heard at the very least most of what I said this afternoon." She nodded looking up into his eyes almost shyly. "You also know then that I never talk about that kind of thing." Once again she nodded. "I want to be with you Rachel Barbra Berry. You make me want to be a better man. I have always been crazy as fuck attracted to you. Even when I was still being a douchnozzle with the slushies. I let people under estimate me on purpose, they think I am a blow up doll that has no other purpose than to be a walking talking dildo for them. I want more. I want a woman who will care about me as much as I care about her, and angel I think you could be that one."

He leans down and tips her face up to his and goes in for a soft kiss. "Rach, when we dated before I wanted you to see that you could trust me. I think that was the happiest that I had ever been because you believed in me and made me believe in myself. Know this babe, you and my family will always come first with me. I am not like Finn, I will not keep wavering between you and another girl. I have wanted you and only you for a long ass time. You got under my skin shortstack, and I can't seem to get enough of you. You knew that I wasn't going to break up with you, and I should have tried harder to keep you. But I knew it was only a matter of time before the truth about the baby came out, and I knew I would lose you then anyway. So I let you go without a fight even though it was one of the hardest things I have ever done in my life. I mean look at us Rach, we fit, it feels to me like you were made just for me and me alone. I don't know if I am the "ONE" for you or you for me, but I will always be honest with you. You will know if I am interested in someone else because I don't play with the cheating. Now I won't lie babe, the thought of you me and another chick...smokin' hot. But that is a fantasy and everyone has them. I will warn you that I will more than likely piss you off or offend your delicate sensibilities by my how do you put it? My uncouth ways and my vulgar mouth, but babe I like my vulgar mouth and I think that you on some level like it too or you wouldn't be here in my arms right now. Besides I am sure that eventually you will LOVE what my vulgar mouth can do to your slamming body. I can guarantee I could totally melt your brain and your panties right here and now if I wanted to. But we will move at your speed. You just need to let me know where we are at. You got that?"

She smiled at him and nodded thinking a minute before saying "Noah, I really like where I am at right here right now in your arms. This feels like more than I have ever had before. I am going to trust that you are not going to play with my head and you will protect my heart. I don't think that I told you how special you made me feel while we were together before. And I will promise you that I will try as you put to roll with things and do what feels right within reason. You make me feel so much though Noah, and most of the time..." He swooped in for their first real kiss as a real couple.

"Babe you think too much sometimes. You need to feel your way through it, and I plan on feeling my way through you." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he came in for another kiss.


End file.
